Colors
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: [ Soulmate AU ] In a world where 80% of the population can see color were born with "magic" eyes. But for the 20% who can't see black and white until they find their soulmate. One of these people was Sting Eucliffe. He believes that he'll never see color. That is until one day, he sees the color red. [ Stingue ]
1. Welcome To My Black & White World

**A/N: Hello, readers!**

**I'm back with another Stingue book!**

**This will be written in first person. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A BLACK AND WHITE WORLD**

**Sting**

_Have you ever wondered what it was like to live in a world where only 80% of the population could see color from being born with "magic" eyes? They were called the "lucky" ones. However, for the other 20% their world was black and white. That is, until they found their soulmate. I was apart of that 20% of the population._

_My name is Sting Eucliffe, and welcome to my black and white world._

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I turned it off and covered my head with my sheets. "Get up, Eucliffe! You're going to be late to your first class!" My roommate, Natsu shouted.

_Natsu Dragneel was my roommate and my best friend. He was once apart of the 20% of the population who couldn't see color. Until he found his soulmate, Lucy Heartfilia. I was truly happy for him. I really was. But apart of me was jealous. He found his soulmate, along with the rest of our friends. All but me._

_Both Natsu and I were sophomores at Fiore University. I was majoring in psychology while Natsu was majoring in business. It was actually how he met Lucy. Every time I asked him what it was like to see the world in color, he told me that he couldn't really describe it. _

I opened my eyes, greeted by the black and whiteness of my room. I sighed as I removed my covers and got dressed. I got dressed in a v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and my signature high school track letterman jacket over it.

I grabbed my backpack as I headed into the living room. "Took you long enough." Natsu said. "Your blonde hair is messy. As usual."

"You were rushing me." I replied. "Can we just leave already?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied, grabbing his backpack. He made sure to lock our room before walking down the hallway and out of our dorm building. We ended up meeting with Gray Fullbuster and Juvia. Who were also soulmates. Lucy ended up joining as she took Natsu's hand.

"Ah, what a great day it is today. It's quite beautiful. Isn't it, Sting?" Gray asked me.

"I wouldn't know. It's just boring black and white to me." I replied, trying not to sound too harsh.

Juvia slapped her boyfriend's arm while Natsu and Lucy glared at him. Gray finally realized what he said. "I-I'm sorry, Sting! I completely forgot that you couldn't see color!" He exclaimed.

I sighed. "It's fine, Gray. I've learned to accept that I'll never find my soulmate. And I've accepted my black and white world." I told him.

Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy all looked at me with the same look. Pity. Which was a look that I absolutely hated. I headed over to the psychology building. Fiore University had signs that were in front of the buildings of which major it was. They understood that some students couldn't see color. So they placed signs. Which I found helpful.

* * *

I walked into my first class of the day, social psychology. I walked up to my seat and placed my backpack down as I grabbed my notebook and a pen. Later, my friend Yukino came into class and sat down next to me.

_Yukino Agria was one of my best friends. Her world was also black and white. Though, I know what you're thinking. No, we're not soulmates. When your soulmate is nearby, you see a color. When I met Yukino, I still saw black and white, and so did she. _

_Though, we still continued to be best friends after that. She hopes that she can find her soulmate as well. _

"Good morning, Sting." Yukino greeted, grabbing her notebook and a pencil from her bag.

"Morning, Yuki." I greeted back.

Class ended up beginning as I wrote down notes that were important. The bell then rang as I headed out of the classroom. I stood outside as students began leaving as I waited for Yukino. She wasn't that type of person to pack five minutes before class ended. So I always waited for her.

Finally, she came out of the classroom. "Thanks for waiting for me, Sting." She said.

"It's no problem, Yuki. You know I always wait for you." I reminded her.

"Do you have work today?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

_I worked at a small cafe in Crocus with Natsu and Gray. It wasn't a huge paying job, but it was something. Though, it was a hard job when all I could see was black and white. We have this famous red velvet cake that customers would get, and when they ordered it, they would just say "Can I get the red cake?"_

_Natsu has helped me a lot during these times. He placed small signs next to every cake and sweet that was in the cafe. He even placed signs for the coffee and hot chocolate. Maybe that was why I appreciated him. _

"Well, I have to head to my next class. See you tomorrow?" Yukino said.

"Yeah. Bye, Yuki." I said, waving goodbye to her.

* * *

After classes were over, I headed over to Fiore Cafe. Where I worked. I entered the small cafe and greeted one of the baristas. I took off my jacket and placed my apron and my nametag on as I reentered the cafe and began helping customers with their orders.

The bell chimed, and in walked a male with his long hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a nice dress shirt, pants, and dress shoes. A woman wearing a dress was next to him. The male also had red eyes.

_"Wait, red eyes?"_

I looked down and saw that I could clearly see the red velvet cake. I looked over at Natsu to see that his shirt was red. _"Am I seeing things?"_ I wondered. I pulled Natsu aside. "Hey, Sting what's the big idea?" Natsu complained.

"Natsu, what color is your shirt?" I asked.

"Huh? It's red, why?" Natsu asked.

My eyes widened in shock. "I can see it, Natsu! I can see red!" I informed.

"What? You can see a color?" Natsu exclaimed. "Your soulmate must be around then!"

I couldn't believe this. I finally saw a color. Natsu and I went back into the cafe where the man and the woman were sitting down at a table. I grabbed my notepad and walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Sting and I'll be your server today. What would you like?" I asked.

"Can I get a coffee and a blueberry muffin please?" The man replied.

"I'll have the same." The woman added.

"All right." I said, writing down the orders and putting 'x2' next to it. "Can I get the names for the orders?"

"Rogue Cheney and Minerva Orland." The man responded.

"I'll have those orders ready for you shortly." I said as I went behind the counter. I began making the two coffees as I placed the lids on them. Then, I grabbed two blueberry muffins.

"Rogue Cheney and Minerva Orland, your orders are ready." I called out. The man that I helped out before walked up to the counter and took the two coffees and muffins.

"Let's go, Minerva. We have work to do." Rogue informed.

I watched as the two of them left the cafe. As they left, so did the color red.

I was back to my black and white world...

* * *

**A/N: There we go!**

**There's the first chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	2. Seeing Red

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**I've decided to switch this book over on here instead of writing it on Quotev, since this is where I mostly keep my Fairy Tail fanfiction anyways. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: SEEING RED**

**Rogue**

Minerva and I got into our car as I placed my coffee down in the cup holder. "I'm telling you, Rogue. Your soulmate was in that cafe. Why else would you see the color red?"

I took a bite out of my muffin. "Can you just drop it, Minerva? My soulmate probably won't want me anyway."

_My name is Rogue Cheney, and I'm apart of the 20% of the population that couldn't see color. Twenty-four years old and I still haven't found my soulmate. At least I wasn't alone. Minerva hasn't found her soulmate either._

_Minerva and I both work as homicide detectives for the Fiore Police Department. Meaning that we solved murders. It was a tough job, but we easily worked through it, and it paid really well too._

Minerva sighed. "I just want you to be happy Rogue. You're twenty-four years old. You deserve to have someone."

"Thanks for reminding me how pathetic it is to be my age and still haven't found my soulmate yet." I spat out. "I get it. Most people my age would've been living happily with their soulmate."

I said goodbye to Minerva as I headed back to my apartment. I changed into a black hoodie, black ripped up jeans, and black Converse. Then, I decided to head out to the park.

When I arrived, I saw the server from the cafe, Sting. The color red appeared once again. He was sitting on a bench, writing in a notebook. I decided to talk to him.

"Hey, I'm Rogue. From the cafe?" I said, not sure if he remembered me. He did get a lot of customers each day after all.

He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "You sure are dressed differently." He commented.

"Yeah, I only wear tuxedos for my work." I explained. I gestured over to the seat next to him. "May I?" I asked. He nodded and scooted over to make room for me. I noticed the math problems on his paper. In red ink.

_"So, he's a student, huh?"_ I think to myself.

"Student?" I questioned, nodding to his notebook.

"Uh, yeah... I'm a sophomore at Fiore University. My roommate is loud, so I come to the park to do my homework." Sting replied.

I chuckled, remembering my memories at Fiore University. My older brother and roommate, Gajeel would always invite his girlfriend, Levy, over. Making me have to study in the library.

"What's your major if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Psychology. It's an interesting major but it's a lot of work." Sting replied. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"Um, there's nothing much to know about me. I'm twenty-four years old and a homicide dectective for the Fiore Police Department. The woman that you saw with me at the cafe was my partner and best friend, Minerva." I replied.

"Not married or dating anyone?" Sting questioned.

"No. I'm not interested in relationships. I'm just more focused on my career." I answered. _"And the fact that my world is black and white, and no one wants to date someone who has a soulmate waiting for them."_

"I know what you mean. All my friends are dating someone. I find it pointless. I'm waiting for the right one, you know?" Sting said. I nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"So, homicide detective. You must see some pretty interesting things." Sting continued.

I smirked. "It's not as interesting as it seems to be. Most of the time we don't even get a case. But I suppose that's a good thing. No one is getting murdered." I stated.

Sting chuckled a little. I couldn't help but notice how the color red was always brighter when I was close with Sting. _"I can't believe I'm going to do what I'm about to do, but I want to get to know him more."_

"Do you have a sharpie?" I asked, Sting raised his eyebrow in confusion.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a red sharpie. I grabbed onto his wrist as I wrote my number down on the palm of his hand. Sting took his arm back as he read it.

"What's this?" Sting asked.

"My phone number. I want to get to know you better." I replied.

Sting smiled as his phone suddenly vibrated. "Oh, it's my roommate. I better head back." He said, packing up everything into his bag and standing up.

"It was nice seeing you again, Rogue." Sting said.

"Yeah, you too." I replied.

He turned around and headed towards the direction where the university was. As soon as he was out of sight, my world became black and white. The color red was no longer there.

_"Something tells me that I'll be getting closer to him..." _I think to myself, before heading back to my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	3. Murder At Fiore Cafe

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another new chapter!**

**Also, the person who gets murdered in this chapter is an OC of mine. Don't worry. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MURDER AT FIORE CAFE**

**Sting**

After talking with Rogue at the park, I finally arrived back to my dorm. I closed the door as I saw Natsu looking at me with his eyebrow raised. "What's got you smiling?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? It's nothing." I answered, setting my backpack down.

"I can read you like a book, Sting, and I know you don't smile for no reason." Natsu informed.

"Remember that guy that I helped with at work? I saw him at the park again. He gave me his number." I told him, showing my hand where Rogue's number was.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to start talking to him? You know you two could never be together. Soulmates are-"

"Your partner for life. I know, Natsu." I interrupted his speech, rolling my eyes. "What's wrong with taking interest in someone?"

"You're not getting the point, Sting. There's a reason why people who see black and white don't date, because once they find their soulmate, the other person will get hurt."

"It's not like I'm going to find my other half anyways. Plus, Rogue seems interested in me. I'm not letting this opportunity go to waste." I informed, picking up my bag and slamming the door to my room.

Natsu watched his best friend go._ "I just don't want you to get too attached, Sting. I don't want to see someone I care about get hurt.."_

* * *

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock as it went off. I groaned, not wanting to get up. I spent all night texting Rogue until about 4 in the morning. When he told me I had to go to sleep since I had school the next day.

I got dressed in a v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and placed a hoodie over my shirt. I put on my Converse and grabbed my bag from where it was sitting by my desk chair.

I walked next to Natsu as he was arguing with Gray about something. Lucy was trying to get them to stop while Juvia was admiring her boyfriend. I blocked them out as I was texting Rogue.

_**Rogue:**_** _Have fun at school. _**

_**Me: Haha, very funny. Natsu and Gray are getting on my nerves.**_

_**Rogue: How?**_

_**Me: They constantly argue. It gets annoying sometimes, but I've known them since middle school so I've grown used to it. They mostly argue about idiotic things. **_

_**Rogue: Poor you. Anyways, Minerva is telling me to get off my phone. Talk to you later?**_

**_Me: Yeah. Be safe :)_**

_**Rogue: I will, love. **_

I blushed as I saw the nickname at the end of his message. "Ooh, what's got you blushing, Sting?" Gray asked, noticing my red face.

"N-Nothing!" I replied back.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Sting met some guy while we were at work yesterday, and he got his number. They've been texting nonstop."

"Natsu!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? What's this guy like?" Gray asked.

"W-Well, he's really amazing. He's a homicide detective for the FPD." Sting replied.

"So he solves murders?" Lucy questioned as Sting nodded. "Sounds romantic."

"Sounds like it came right out of one of your romance books." Gray yawned as Lucy playfully punched him in the arm.

I looked away. "He's really sweet, guys, and definitely my type." I admitted.

"You shouldn't start anything with him, Sting. You have a soulmate waiting for you, remember?" Gray reminded him.

"That's exactly what I said!" Natsu exclaimed.

I scoffed. "I've accepted that my soulmate is never gonna come. I mean, you guys tried pairing me with Yukino. Even if she was my soulmate, she told me that she would've had to reject me because she was interested in girls and vice versa."

"Juvia thinks that if Sting-san is happy with Rogue-san, then he should be with him." Juvia stated, speaking in her usual third person.

"Thank you, Juvia. At least someone supports me." I said, glaring at Natsu and Gray.

Gray sighed. "It's whatever, dude. Natsu and I are only looking out for you. But if you want to be with him, then who are we to stop you?"

"I suppose Gray has a point. We just don't want you to get hurt in the end." Natsu added on.

I smiled. "Thank you. I'm really lucky to have you two as my best friends. No matter how annoying you can be with your pointless fights."

I later met up with Yukino on my way to class. She was telling me how she saw the color blue for the first time, and I told her about Rogue. "He seems like a nice guy, Sting. But do you often wonder if he has a soulmate waiting for him as well?" She asked.

_"Huh... Now that I think about it. Rogue never told me if he had magic eyes or if his world was black and white like mine."_ I think to myself. "I don't know. He's twenty-four, Yuki. If his world was black and white, he would've had a soulmate by now."

"You're twenty and you haven't found yours yet." Yukino reminded him. To which I pouted in reply. "I'm worried for you, Sting. You know people are getting killed because of this whole soulmate thing."

"Killed?" I questioned.

Yukino nodded. "People are murdering others because of soulmates. Most specifically, if they found out that their soulmate is with someone else. Or say two women are after one man. One woman is the man's soulmate, and the other women is his girlfriend." She explained. "The point is, I don't want to see you in a body bag because you're messing around with someone's life partner."

"I'm not messing around. Rogue and I are just friends. He's too old for me anyway." I stated. Yukino giggled as we walked into our first class.

_"People are getting killed because of soulmates, huh?"_ I think to myself as I took out my notebook and a pen.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sting! We're gonna be late for work!" Natsu shouted at me. I groaned as I exited my bedroom to meet Natsu in the living room. We both headed out of our dorm as I got into the passenger seat of Natsu's car and he drove us to Fiore Cafe.

When we were almost to work, I saw flashing red lights coming from four police cars. "What the hell?" Natsu cursed as he parked his car and we both headed out. We walked closer to the cafe, where we saw caution tape in front of the cafe.

"What the hell happened here?" Natsu questioned.

I looked around, spotting a familar person. "Rogue!" I shouted, getting the male's attention. He thanked the police officer he was talking to and turned to me. "Rogue, what happened?"

"Do you know a Kyra McCloud?" Rogue asked me.

"Huh? Yeah, she's my co-worker. Why?" I questioned.

"She was found murdered inside the cafe. One of the workers found her body in the break room." Rogue responded. "I apologize that I have to question you. But it's required for all of the workers." I saw Natsu being questioned by Rogue's partner, Minerva.

"Do you know anyone who had a grudge against Kyra?" Rogue asked me.

"No. She was really nice to everyone. Never got on anyone's bad side. She was a sweetheart. I just don't understand why anyone would do this to her." I replied.

"That's why we're trying to figure out the killer's motives." Rogue stated.

I suddenly remembered something. "The last time I saw Kyra, it looked like something was troubling her. When I asked her what was wrong. She mentioned that her and her best friend, Julia, were fighting. It might not be much to lead on though." I informed.

"No, Sting. You might've just given me the lead that I needed." Rogue said. "What does this Julia look like?"

I pointed to the woman with long brown hair and amber eyes that was talking to a police officer. "That's her." I replied.

"Huh... It makes sense. That's the girl that found the body." Rogue said. He headed over to Julia to talk to her. I then saw him take out handcuffs and cuffed her. "What are you doing?!" I heard Julia shout.

"Julia Knight, you're under investigation for the murder of Kyra McCloud." Rogue told her.

"What are you talking about?! I wouldn't kill my own best friend!" Julia yelled.

"You wanna come with?" Rogue asked me.

I smiled. "Why not? It seems my work place will be closed for a while." I answered as I hopped into Rogue's car after he placed Julia in the police car as we headed towards the station.

* * *

**A/N: Kyra and Julia are just random names that I came up with on the spot. So yeah...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


End file.
